bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Чируччи Сандервиччи
| Пол = Женский | Рост = 158 см | Вес = 47 кг | Бывшая фракция = Армия арранкаров Айзена | Бывшая должность = Арранкар №105 Эспада | Бывшая команда = Приварон Эспада Эспада | Бывшая база = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Ресуррексион = Голондрина | Дебют в манге = Глава 251 (том 28) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 151 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | Японский голос = Хоко Кувашима | Английский голос = Трисия Пирс }} |Тирутти Санда:уитти}} — 105-й арранкар армии Сосуке Айзена. Принадлежит к Приварон Эспаде. Внешность Её образ напоминает Готическую Лолиту, стиль японской моды. У нее волнистые фиолетовые волосы до плеч, такого же цвета глаза, тёмно-фиолетовые ногти и эстигма в виде светло-фиолетовых слёз на обеих щеках. Наряд Чируччи весьма экстравагантен: белое вычурное платье с пышными рукавами, высокие перчатки без пальцев, что-то наподобие чулков, которые крепятся на фиолетовых подтяжках. У ее формы есть крылья, однако неясно, являются они или не являются частью её наряда. Остатки ее маски похожи на заколку с шипами и находятся на волосах слева над лбом. Когда Чируччи спросили, не боится ли она засветить свои трусики, то она ответила, что несмотря на её откровенное платье, нижнее белье останется незамеченным, и более того, под ним тоже есть броня. Характер С точки зрения личности, Чируччи кажется довольно грубой, дерзкой девицей, которая постоянно над всеми издевается, и немного садисткой. Она не стесняется указывать людям на их недостатки и на схожие черты с собой, как это было с Урюу. Также Чируччи очень бесит, когда её разговор перебивают внезапной атакой. С другой стороны, если говорить с ней в бою, то здесь она может прибегнуть к любому приёму, чтобы победить. История Чируччи была когда-то в Эспаде, но её первоначальное звание неизвестно. Судя по всему, она потеряла свое звание в пользу искусственно созданного арранкара. Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: У Чируччи довольно необычный духовный меч, но она отлично управляется с ним в скрытой форме: легко, точно и мощно. Урюу Исида отмечал, что лёгкость Чируччи позволяет ей мастерски отбивать его духовные стрелы. Хороший стратег: Эта её черта была прекрасно показана в бою с Урюу. Она ввела его в заблуждение, специально ограничивая направления своих атак. Исида решил воспользоваться этим и переманить удачу на свою сторону, стреляя в нее своими стрелами с разных сторон. Но именно этого и добивалась Чируччи. Они на пару разрушили почти все колонны, которые были размещены по всей комнате и мешали ей вести сражение, так как Сандервиччи — мастер дистанционных атак. Большая физическая сила: Как и все арранкары, Чируччи продемонстрировала сверхчеловеческую физическую силу. Ей не составляет большого труда оставлять кратеры в земле и одним махом сносить тяжелые колонны с помощью своего «йо-йо». Высокая духовная сила: Как бывшая эспада, Чируччи обладает большой духовной энергией. По словам Дордони Алессандро дель Сокаччио, она одна из сильнейших арранкаров и уступает по силе лишь Эспаде. Духовный меч |Горондори:на|исп. «golondrina» — «''ласточка''», яп. «''колёсная железная ласточка''»}}: В запечатанной форме меч Чируччи принимает форму кнута и дискообразным лезвием на конце (что-то вроде йо-йо). Голондорина может поражать цель как по прямой, так и менять свою траекторию в полёте, но для этого манёвра нужно много места. В таких условиях Голондрина может спокойно «преследователь» противника. Также Голондрина может выступать в роли прочного щита. Даже духовные стрелы квинси не могли нанести ей какого-либо значительного ущерба. thumb|right|190px|Ресуррексион Чируччи *'Ресуррексион': Команда высвобождения Голондрины — . Когда Чируччи высвобождает меч, из её спины вырастают большие крылья, которые позволяют ей летать. Тем не менее, она может использовать их как руки прямо в полёте. Ее маска становится клювом, а большую часть ее тела охватывают перья. У Чируччи также появляется длинный и цепкий хвост. На плечах появляются большие куски брони, похожие на диск запечатанного меча. Кроме того, ее руки становятся длинными и стройными, с большими когтями. :Способности ресуррексиона: Духовные частицы по краям крыльев Голондрины начинают вибрировать со скоростью приблизительно 1.100.000 - 1.300.000 раз в секунду, увеличивая их режущую мощность и позволяя им отталкивать духовные частицы.Bleach манга; 257 глава, 7 страница Тем не менее, их может разрезать лезвие, скорость вибрации духовных частиц которого, превышает скорость вибрации на концах крыльев. Bleach манга; 258 глава, 8-11 страницы :*'Ала Кортадола' (断翼(アラ·コルタドーラ), Ara Korutadōra; с исп. "Крыло-Резак"): техника, которая позволяет Чируччи удлинять ее крылья, и, словно гигантским лезвием, атаковать цель, преодолевая даже твердые препятствия на своем пути.Bleach манга; 257 глава, 5-6 страницы frame|right|Ала Кортадола Дисперсион :*'Ала Кортадола Дисперсион' (断翼"散" (アラ· ·コルタドーラディスペルシオン), Ara Korutadōra Disuperushion; по-японски "Дисперсия сверхострых крыльев", с исп. "Дисперсия крыла-резака"): Чируччи может отделять лезвия, как перья из крыльев, и атаковать ими по воздуху.Bleach манга; 257 глава, 12 страница После произведенной атаки лезвия возвращаются на место, по воле Чируччи, после чего могут быть использованы повторно. Bleach манга; 257 глава, 13-17 страница :Изменение тела: Крылья и руки Чируччи потребляют большое количество ее духовной энергии, но ей удается решить эту проблему, удалением их из своего тела. Это устраняет лишний отток реяцу, и позволяет ей сосредоточить оставшуюся часть своей духовной силы в единое оружие. While this augments Cirucci's offensive power, because she alters her form without sealing her sword, the change is rendered permanent - she likens this transformation to amputating a limb. Bleach манга; 258 глава, 11-13 страницы frame|right|100px|Ала Кортадола Ачадор :*'Ала Кортадола Ачадор' (断人"大斧" (アラ· ·コルタドーラアチャドール), Ara Korutadōra Achadōru; по-японски "Суровый огромный топор", с исп. "Wing Cutter Axman"): кончик ее хвоста разделяется пополам, проектируя большой, розовой веер из духовной энаргии. Bleach манга; 258 глава, 13-17 страницы ::*'Ала Кортадола Градиатор' (断人"剣士" (アラ·コルタドーラ·グラディアトール), Ara Korutadōra Guradiatōru; по-японски "Суровый Фехтовальщик", с исп. "Крыло-резак гладиатора"): путем трансформации духовная энергия формируется в меч на конце ее хвоста. Она может использовать оружие для борьбы с мечом противника на расстоянии. Bleach манга; 258 глава, 17-19 страница Появление в других проектах Чируччи Сандервиччи появляется в Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 , Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 и в Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Она может использовать ресуррексион, либо атаковать своего противника ее крыльями или хвостом, который может использовать резец из духовной энергии. Цитаты Раздел не написан. Ссылки Навигация en:Cirucci Sanderwicci de:Cirucci Sanderwicci es:Cirucci Sanderwicci fr:Cirucci Sanderwicci Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Приварон Эспада Категория:Пустые Категория:Умершие Категория:Эксперты владения мечом